A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to skinning apparatus for removing a layer from a body, and particularly but not exclusively, relates to skinning apparatus for removing the skin from a fish.
B. Description of the Prior Art
One known method of removing the skin from a fish is simply to tear it off, either manually or by machine, The known tearing machines have a tendency to damage the body of the fish and also to leave on them some greyish nerves which can interfere with further processing and, above all, look unsightly which reduces the acceptability of the fish to the customer.
It is also known to remove the skin manually with a knife but this is a time consuming, and inevitably expensive, procedure.